El Retrato de la Puerta
by HappyFaceQueen
Summary: ACTUALIZADO CAPI 6 Hay un nuevo retrato en Hogwarts, que resulta ser una bella chica. Ella la pasa bien en 2D, hasta que se enamora de alguien 3D, pero él es atacado por Voldemort, ¿podrá ella ayudarlo? H? RHr
1. Adiós Dama Gorda

Hola, gente bonita! ¿Cómo están? Espero que megabien. Como verán es mi primera historia y ¡espero les guste!

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los personajes contenidos en esta historia, salvo Lea, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Lea fue creada de mi imaginación.

Harry Potter y el Retrato de la Puerta

Resumen: Hay un nuevo retrato en Hogwarts, que resulta ser una bella chica. Ella la pasa bien en 2-D (segunda dimensión), hasta que se enamora de alguien 3-D (tercera dimensión), pero él es atacado por Voldemort, ¿podrá ella ayudarlo?

Capítulo I

"Adiós Dama Gorda"

"hablando"

/pensando/

(Aclaraciones)

(N/A Notas del autor)

Todo esto comienza cuando, el primer día de clases, los alumnos de Gryffindor son llamados a una junta urgente en la sala común de su torre.

Y con los alumnos me refiero a los de segundo a séptimo año (todavía no es la selección), ahí es cuando nuestro protagonista (Harry) platica con sus amigos Ron y Hermione.

"Oigan chicos, ¿qué creen que sea tan importante como para que no hayamos siquiera cenado antes?" dice Harry hambriento.

"No estoy muy seguro" dice Ron.

"Puede ser un asunto que tenga que ver con V-Voldemort" dice Hermione preocupada.

"No lo creo" continúa Harry "si se tratara de Voldemort hubiera avisado a toda la escuela ¿no lo creen?"

"Es probable que sea urgente pero no tan importante" dice Ron sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

"¿Por qué lo piensas, Ron?" pregunta Hermione.

"No lo sé, se me ocurrió…"

Pero justo en ese momento comienza Dumbledore a hablar.

"Queridos alumnos, esta junta que les pedimos hicieran lo más posible no es algo de que preocuparse, pero si no lo hacíamos ahora, la Dama Gorda no tendría la oportunidad de despedirse de ustedes. Dama Gorda, ¿nos hace el favor?"

"Si. Muchas gracias, Profesor Dumbledore." Y dirigiéndose a los alumnos les dice: "¡Hola chicos! Muchos me conocen como la Dama Gorda, pero ese no es mi nombre y que mejor día para decírselos que el día en que seré sustituida en la labor de cuidar la entrada a su torre." Se comenzó a oír murmullos que, aunque no muy claros y en volumen bajo, la Dama Gorda entendía.

"Ustedes se preguntan a que me refiero. Para empezar quiero avisarles que no estaré este año con ustedes, ni ningún otro año. Me voy, me voy a estar con mi verdadero amor, en donde debí haber estado hace más de 500 años. Sí, moriré, pero como el Profesor Dumbledore dice: la muerte es sólo la nueva gran aventura. O algo por el estilo."

Todos los alumnos callaron exactamente ahí y se hizo un silencio mortal. La Dama Gorda, después de quedarse mirando al piso, rompió el silencio diciendo.

"Bueno, mi nombre real es Gretta Gryffindor, esposa del fundador de la casa Gryffindor." Todos quedaron paralizados al oír con quien habían estado conviviendo todo ese tiempo.

"Pero lo que vine a decirles y el segundo" voltea al techo y cuenta "tercer propósito de esta junta fue que conocieran a su nueva guardiana.

Pasa, por favor, Lea."

Una chica alta con el cabello largo a los hombros, unos jeans y una camiseta de rayas, con tenis muggles y una sonrisa tímida, salió al encuentro de los alumnos.

Gretta siguió: "Ella se llama Lea y será su nueva guardiana -como ya lo dije-, sustituyéndome a mi -como ya lo dije.

La verdad es muy duro para mi dejarlos, pero se que están en buenas manos y no le haré falta.

Sin más que decir me despido por última vez para ir al encuentro de mi amado." De los ojos de Gretta salían lágrimas, pequeñas pero muy brillantes y con un sentimiento inigualable.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a llorar, bueno, no todos, había algunos que se querían hacer los fuertes y había otros que conocían sólo desde hace un año a la Dama Gorda, digo, Gretta, y por lo tanto no se habían hecho de buena amistad.

No sabiendo como, los alumnos se habían encariñado con Gretta, sin saber su verdadero nombre, y les costaba creer que no estuviera más con ellos.

Pero había un lado bueno la nueva guardiana de la puerta parecía ser amigable (buena onda) y esperaban entablar una buena amistad con ella.

Este es el final del primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado y por favor! Dejen reviews! Para saber como les pareció.

B-bye!

HappyFaceQueen


	2. La selección

Hola otra vez gente bonita!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capi!!!!

Aquí está el segundo!!!! Espero que cumpla sus expectativas. Las cosas van un poco lentas ahorita pero por el capítulo…3, ya va a ser un poquito más rápido…

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los personajes contenidos en esta historia, salvo Lea, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Lea fue producto de mi imaginación.

Harry Potter y el Retrato de la Puerta

Capítulo II

"La selección"

"hablando"

/pensando/

(Aclaraciones)

(N/A Notas del autor)

Después de la junta, loa alumnos fueron mandados al Gran Comedor, donde las demás casas y los maestros los esperaban para comenzar el sorteo y el banquete.

Justo cuando el último alumno de Gryffindor se hubo sentado, comenzó la selección. Los nuevos alumnos en Gryffindor eran Elizabeth Corday, Ella Greene, Richard Weaver, Rachael Finnigan, Phillip Abbott, Terry Bones y Mandy Turpin, entre otros.

No todos iban a primero, algunos habían tenido que cambiar a Hogwarts porque en su país había guerras, o sus padres habían conseguido trabajo en Inglaterra, o su país había sido atacado por Lord Voldemort.

Terminó la selección de los de primer año y entonces, comenzó el festín. El Profesor Dumbledore, como siempre, antes de aparecer la comida en los platos, dijo sencillamente: "Bon appettite"

Todos comieron gustosos y pronto, las mesas estuvieron vacías. Los alumnos ya se habían ido a sus casas a tomar un merecido descanso.

La mesa Gryffindor fue subiendo poco a poco. Conforme terminaban, subían. Primer grado seguía sentado, esperando que los prefectos y los delegados terminaran de comer.

El ojiverde terminó de comer rápido y quiso subir a su cama a descansar después de un verano no tan horrible en la casa de los Dursleys, pero había demasiada gente y cuando por fin llegó:

"¿Contraseña?" preguntó Lea.

"Oh…." Dice Harry dándose un golpe en la frente, enseguida contestando: "Olvidé preguntársela a mis amigos, no podrías…"

"¿Dejarte pasar? Sin contraseña, no entras"

"¡Anda!" Dice Harry tratando de convencer a Lea "Sólo por una vez, se las preguntaré y mañana entro con ella."

"Lo siento, algo que Gretta dejó bien claro cuando me explicó las reglas es que NADIE entra sin contraseña…. Y menos si no los conozco aún."

"Ni modo… olvídalo"

Esperó Harry a que llegaran Ron y Hermione. Venían delante de una larga fila de primer grado, algunos chicos de los demás años que decidieron esperar iban detrás de primero.

Después de subir las escaleras necesarias, llegaron hasta el ex-retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ahí se encontraba Lea, sentada en una silla jugando con un mechón de su cabello café rojizo y tarareando una canción. Ron solo tuvo que acercarse para que ella reaccionara.

Se levantó y preguntó: "¿Contraseña?"

A lo que Hermione contestó: "Gomitas de grenetina" y repitió hacia los alumnos:

"Recuerden todos, 'Gomitas de grenetina'.

Hermione, Ron y Harry permitieron que los demás alumnos pasaran primero que ellos y cuando entraron por la puerta, Ron comentó: "¡qué cosas se le ocurren a Dumbledore!"

Pero Hermione no tuvo tiempo de contestarle que se existía porque Lea lo hizo primero.

"De hecho, si existen," hizo una pausa para que Ron dijera su nombre pero él no entendió. "Tu nombre" dice Lea. En eso se dibujó un signo de interrogación en cara de Ron. "Dí tu nombre" dice con paciencia Lea.

"Ah! Okay…. Ron."

"De hecho, Ron, las gomitas de grenetina son un dulce muggle muy parecido a las grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, solo que no vienen en todos los sabores."

Ron quedó boquiabierto, al igual que Hermione por no haber tenido tiempo de contestar.

Harry sólo se quedó mirando con cara de ¡wow! Y dijo:

"Sí, son las que come Dudley viendo televisión."

Ella contesta: "Es probable, vienen en 4 sabores y colores."

Ron la interrumpió: "¿¡Sólo 4?!"

Hermione fue la que contestó: "Sí, Ron. Sólo cuatro. Y los sabores son limón, piña, naranja y fresa."

"Ajá" hizo la chica trigueña. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Hermione, soy de familia muggle. Y ellos son Ron y Harry," dice Hermione señalando a sus amigos,

"Mucho gusto, Hermione, Ron, Harry. Yo también fui," dice con la mirada perdida, "de familia muggle." Rectifica: "ya no están conmigo," terminó.

"Lo sentimos…" dijo Hermione quedo.

"Estoy bien de cualquier modo," Pausa, "vayan a dormir ahora, que creo necesitan descansar."

"Está bien" dice Harry mientras Ron y él entran a la torre. Hermione los sigue pero lo piensa mejor y se devuelve unos segundos para decir: "Me gustaría conocerte más."

"A mi también, Hermione. Se nota que eres muy inteligente."

"Mmmm… gracias," dice Hermione un tanto pensativa.

"Ahora vuelve con tus amigos que te están esperando."

"Sí, adiós. Y ¡buenas noches!" se despide Hermione.

"¡A ti también! ¡Bye!"

Hermione entra y Harry le pregunta: "¿Por qué te regresaste?"

"Nada en especial…"

"Mmmm… okay, buenas noches." dice Harry sin convencer.

"Igualmente."

Y pronto todos están profundamente dormidos.

Mil gracias por los reviews!!!!!

Naty-love05

Skuldpotter

Isabella Riddle

B-bye!!!

Y no se olviden de escribir un review!!

HappyFaceQueen


	3. ¿Draco Malfoy?

Hola todo mundo!!!!!

Espero que estés súper bien y que su vida sea siempre muy feliz!!!!

Espero les guste mi historia porque le he puesto mucho entusiasmo y dedicación!!!!

(Con decirles que tengo la idea desde Agosto y la esribí en una libreta para en vacaciones teclearla!!)

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los personajes contenidos en esta historia, salvo Lea, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Lea fue producto de mi imaginación.

Harry Potter y el Retrato de la Puerta

Capítulo III

"¿Draco Malfoy?"

"hablando"

pensando

(Aclaraciones)

(N/A Notas del autor)

Pasaban los días y la noticia de la despedida de la Dama Gorda seguía siendo tema de conversación. Sólo que ahora también se hablaba de la bella chica que la sustituyó (N/A no supe ponerle otro adjetivo).

Sobre todo porque, aunque alta y de cuerpo formado, su cara no parecía de más de 18 años; al contrario de su sabiduría que mostraba tener madurez de pensamiento. Sabía muchas cosas muggles y mágicas. Y se interesaba mucho en las pociones, los encantamientos y los conjuros que los maestros les dejaban de tarea.

Lea ayudaba a los alumnos de primero y segundo con sus tareas, con los de tercero y cuarto repasaba las lecciones y con los de quinto estudiaba. Sexto y séptimo platicaban con ella y la ponían al tanto de las relaciones estudiantiles.

Hermione y ella ya habían tenido algunas charlas, generalmente interrumpidas por alumnos que debían entrar o salir de la torre.

Pero nunca platicaron del pasado de la joven, o de cómo había llegado a ser un retrato. Y vaya que si la joven tenía un pasado.

Generalmente sus charlas eran de los chismes más recientes, aunque a Hermione no le gustara admitirlo, pasaba largo rato frente al retrato asombrándose de quien andaba con quien.

Otro tema eran las tareas siempre hablaba Hermione de los maestros y las cosas que los habían puesto a hacer. Lea escuchaba todo lo que Hermione tenía que decir y a veces, cuando sabía del tema, hacía algunos comentarios que tranquilizaban a Hermione si estaba enojada o desesperada.

Hermione tenía ratos libres que Ron y Harry no tenían, por tanto podía platicar con Lea sin ser molestada.

Hasta que un día, la charla giraba sobre las clases que tomaban:

"Yo tomo 8 clases al día y tengo un rato libre, que es ahora," dice Hermione, "para hacer tarea y demás."

"Pero no lo usas para eso."

"Bueno, no siempre, a veces vengo a platicar contigo."

"Si… por cierto, ¿por qué no están contigo tus amigos? Siempre los veo salir juntos en la mañana, ¿qué no toman las mismas clases?"

"Mmm… no," dice Hermione meneando levemente la cabeza, "además tienen práctica de Quidditch. Pero es la única hora que no pasamos juntos. El año pasado iba al campo a verlos entrenar, pero ahora prefiero quedarme," dice Hermione sonriendo. Lea sonríe a su vez.

Se quedaron calladas un momento y de repente llegaron Ron y Harry con sus uniformes deportivos. Vieron a Hermione afuera de la torre hablando con el retrato y se extrañaron mucho. Harry habló: "¿Qué pasó, Hermione? ¿Olvidaste la contraseña?"

"Gomitas de grenetina," dijo Ron haciendo que la puerta se abriera, "ya está."

"No, chicos. No era eso," dice Hermione.

"¿Entonces?" preguntan a coro.

"Estaba platicando con Lea y estábamos hablando de ustedes."

"¿De nosotros?" pregunta Ron, "¿por qué de nosotros?"

"Porque quería saber por qué Hermione está sola a esta hora," contestó Lea.

"Porque tenemos práctica de Quidditch," dijo Harry.

"Sí, Hermione me lo estaba explicando," dijo Lea con una sonrisa (N/A muchas ) así soy yo)

"Y…. ¿que posición juegan?" preguntó Lea.

"Harry buscador y yo guardián," contestó Ron.

"¿Quién es el capitán del equipo?" preguntó la chica.

"Es Ron," dijo Harry señalando a su amigo.

"¡Qué padre!" dice Lea emocionada.

"Si, es muy…interesante," dice Ron haciéndose el interesante.

"Debe ser muy importante también," dijo Lea.

"Lo es," dijo el pellirrojo, "pero no me gusta decirlo a los 4 vientos, eso lo haría Malfoy."

"¿Quién es Malfoy?" preguntó Lea.

"Yo," dijo Malfoy, que al ver al trío se acercó para molestar.

"Él," dijo Harry con cara de desprecio.

"Veo que hay un nuevo retrato," decía Malfoy mientras caminaba más cerca, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle, "y por cierto, es peor que el anterior."

"Cállate, Malfoy," dijo Ron.

"¿Por qué he de callarme, Weasley? ¿Acaso vas a hacer algo?" retó Malfoy volteando a ver a Crabbe y a Goyle.

"No creo que sea apto para las personas que están a nuestro alrededor. ¿Sabes? Un homicidio no es nada divertido para observar."

"¿Y cómo lo harías? No creo que en tu casa te hayan enseñado , no les alcanza el dinero ni para comprar un libro."

Ron se enojó muchísimo pero fue interrumpido: "¡Claro que sabe hacerlo!" dijo Lea.

"¡Lo enseñaron aquí! Pero no debe hacerlo porque lo mandarían a Azkaban… como alguien que conozco," termina mirando a Draco recordándole un hecho doloroso.

"Y ¿quién eres tú para hablarme así?" pregunta Draco sarcástico.

"Mmm… ¿alguien?" contesta igual de sarcástica Lea.

"JA JA JA ¡ni siquiera estás en tercera dimensión!" se burla Draco.

"Todavía puedo hablar. Y puedo moverme por todo el castillo."

"Pero no puedes tomar cosas o comer."

"No lo necesito," se defiende Lea.

Había una persona, o más bien una chica, de ojos color almendra que los estaba mirando de lejos sin que ellos lo advirtieran.

Después de un momento en el que nadie dice palabra, Lea pregunta: "¿Por qué los molestas?"

"¿Cómo?" dice Draco un poco sacado de onda (sorprendido, sin entender la relación con lo que hablaban).

"¿Por qué molestas a Harry, Ron y Hermione?"

"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?" A Draco nunca le habían preguntado eso, ni siquiera él solo se había puesto a pensarlo. Pero acostumbrado a tener una respuesta para todo, dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

La misma chica seguía mirándolos pero ahora había sido notada por un cierto rubio platinado.

Lea había hecho silencio para pensar por qué Draco no debería molestar a Harry, Ron y Hermione cuando el chico de ojos verde jade y cabellos platinados dio la media vuelta y caminó muy tranquilamente al lado contrario, seguido por sus guardaespaldas, igual de extrañados (sorprendidos) que el trío y el retrato.

"¡Qué extraño!" dijo Hermione cuando Draco estaba ya lejos.

"Demasiado," agregó Ron.

"¿Por qué no dijo nada?" continuó Harry.

"¡Sabrá Dios!" dice Lea con las cejas levantadas y moviendo la cabeza.

Nuestros amigos no habían notado a la chica, ahora descrita como pelirroja, que hacía caras de PARALE-YA-PORQUE-SI-NO a Draco desde lejos. Lea sonrió. Hasta entonces parecía que los chicos no habían divisado la sonrisa de Lea, con unos dientes blancos bien alineados que habían utilizado aparatos de ortodoncia, unos labios color rojo oscuro que tenían sus buenas proporciones sin ser exageradas.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente la sonrisa hasta que ella empezó a hablar:

"Y… ¿qué tal les fue?"

"¿Eh?" dijo Ron reaccionando.

"En el entrenamiento… ¿qué tal les fue?"

"¡Ah!" contestó Harry volviendo en sí. "Tuvimos que cancelarlo debido a que Neville cayó de la escoba."

"¿Neville juega Quidditch?" preguntó Hermione.

"No," dijo Ron, "no está en el equipo."

"Lo que pasó fue que estaba practicando porque su abuela quiere que mejore sus habilidades en la escoba," dice Harry. "Yo hablé con él."

"¡Ah!" y terminó la conversación con una sonrisa de todos.

Mil gracias por los reviews!!!!

Florcha

serenity-princess

Skuldpotter

cindipu

xoch

Por favor sean pacientes conmigo, no tengo mucho tiempo para teclearla y tal vez me tarde mucho, pero nunca la dejaré, (a menos que haga el final, claro).

B-bye!!!

HappyFaceQueen


	4. Tu pasado

Hola, personas que leen mi fic! Mil gracias por leerlo y por dejarme sus reviews! Ya saben que los reviews sirven para yo mejorar como escritora, además de permitirme practicar ortografía y gramática.

Les aviso que este es un capítulo extremadamente sentimental, así que agarren su caja de pañuelos y ténganlos cerca para poder usarlos!

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los personajes contenidos en esta historia, salvo Lea, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Lea fue producto de mi imaginación.

Harry Potter y el Retrato de la Puerta

Capítulo IV

"Tu pasado"

"hablando"

/pensando/

(Aclaraciones)

(N/A Notas del autor)

Después de que Malfoy se comportara raro, Draco no los había molestado más; y su amistad había mejorado (la de Lea, Harry, Ron y Hermione).

Ahora no sólo Hermione iba con Lea en sus ratos libres, sino que también Harry y Ron.

Platicaban de lo que se les ocurría. Y un día Hermione ocasionalmente:

"Oigan… ¿qué les parecería otra fiesta en Hogwarts?"

"¡Ni me lo recuerdes! La vez pasada fue terrible" dice Harry.

"Si, realmente un horror," completa Ron. "Las gemelas Patil deben de haberse enojado mucho…"

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunta Lea curiosa.

Los chicos entonces narraron lo pasado en la última fiesta.

"¡No puedo creer que hayan sido tan desconsiderados!" dice Lea.

"Yo pensé lo mismo," completa Hermione. "Bueno, pero ¿qué pensarían si la fiesta no fuera precisamente de Halloween?"

"¿Cómo?" dicen a coro Harry y Ron.

Lea permanece callada debido a que no conoce las costumbres de Hogwarts.

"Sí, es que quiero hacer una fiesta para mi cumpleaños. Mamá y papá ya me dieron permiso, sólo falta pedirle a Dumbledore que me deje usar el Gran Comedor."

"¡Qué padre! ¿Puedo ir?" pregunta Lea a Hermione.

"Sólo que es de parejas," contesta ella.

"Oh… ya me las arreglaré."

"¿No podías hacerlo individuales?" pregunta Harry.

"Lo que pasa es que nunca había podido hacer nada y quería que fuera perfecta, que no hubiera personas solas y aburridas."

"Yo nunca pude hacer nada," comenta Lea de repente.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué edad tienes?" pregunta Hermione.

"Cumplí quince el 22 de marzo pero no sé, nunca he podido hacer nada y ahora…"

"¿Quince?" preguntan sorprendidos los chicos.

"Sí, ¿me creían de 80 o qué?" dice Lea riendo.

"No, no sabíamos," dice rápidamente Hermione.

"Es que, como la Dama Gorda tenía más de 500…" trata de excusarse Ron.

"Pues," dice Lea, "ya ven, soy hasta más chica que ustedes."

"¿Qué no deberías ir a la escuela?" pregunta Ron.

"¡Ay, Ron!" le dice Hermione en voz baja dándole un codazo.

"Es cierto," dice Harry sin percatarse del codazo que Hermione le dio a Ron, "¿qué pasó?"

"¡Chicos!" dice Hermione desesperada. "¿No pueden ser más imprudentes?"

"No, no importa," contesta Lea, "algún día debía contarlo.

Todo esto empieza cuando Voldemort comenzó a reunir seguidores. Mis padres conocían a Tom desde pequeños en la escuela y siempre fueron buenos amigos, pero cuando él les comentó su plan, ellos se rehusaron.

No hizo nada por mucho tiempo pues creo que lograron tener una buena amistad, pero el año pasado mandó mortífagos para matar a mi familia. Yo estaba en un campamento de verano en ese entonces. Antes del final del campamento me mandaron llamar y me dijeron que debía irme lo más rápido posible.

Yo estaba muy aturdida, no sabía que podía haber pasado y mucho menos que no volvería a ver a mis padres…" En ese momento una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Lea.

"Y pensar que lo que me importaba era que no hice una actividad que desde el principio quería…" La lágrima la secó Lea con una manga.

"Aquí llegué con miles de preguntas, que Dumbledore me contestó una por una muy pacientemente. Dumbledore me dijo que, antes de mis padres morir, le pidieron a alguien que mandara una carta a él, para que me protegiera.

La única forma de poder mantenerme con vida era convertirme en un retrato y quedarme en el castillo. Mis hermanos murieron pues estaban junto a mis padres. Voldemort me cree muerta, porque el campamento fue atacado y quemaron las cabañas. Dejaron miles de padres sin hijos y sin poder siquiera enterrarlos pues el fuego desfiguró las facciones y no se distinguía quien había muerto y quien se había salvado."

Cuando el retrato terminó, se sostuvo un silencio incomodísimo. Nadie sabía que decir o hacer para consolar a Lea. Estaban también presentes Ginny y Neville que quisieron entra a la torre y fueron callados por Harry para que los demás pudieran escuchar.

Todo era silencio, si alguien hubiera salido en ese momento y visto la escena quedaría primero con cara de 'what'? Y después se le contagiaría la tristeza.

La cara de Hermione expresaba una inmensa tristeza al imaginarse que haría sin sus padres; la de Harry furia mezclada con melancolía debido que había otra persona cercana que había perdido a sus padres por culpa de Voldemort; la de Ron entendimiento pensando en lo terrible que debe ser; Ginny expresaba un enorme sentido de comprensión que su carácter le ayudada a demostrar; y Neville estaba prácticamente paralizado con la historia tan triste de la vida del retrato.

Lea estaba sentada en su silla con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban acuosos y sus mejillas mojadas notándose la diferencia entre piel seca y por donde habían pasado las lágrimas. Al lado de sus piernas, pues no ocupaba por completo la silla, se encontraban sus manos sosteniendo su espalda que estaba inclinada hacia delante.

A veces lo único que puede hacer para confortar a una persona si no tienes palabras es darle un fuerte abrazo cariñoso, pero debido al estado de la persona era imposible.

Lea reaccionó un momento después: "Ya no pierdan su tiempo con mis tonterías y vuelvan a sus deberes." Dijo mientras se secaba los ojos y las mejillas y se paraba para abrir la puerta.

Nadie supo más que hacer que trepar por el hoyo de la puerta ya abierta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Gracias por los reviews!

SkuldPotter

Feri-san

B-bye!

HappyFaceQueen


	5. Preparativos

Este capítulo es más largo que los otros, ¡disfruten!

(Si, lo sé, me tardé demasiado, pero ya está aquí!)

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los personajes contenidos en esta historia, salvo Lea, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Lea fue producto de mi imaginación.

Harry Potter y el Retrato de la Puerta

Capítulo V

"Preparativos"

"hablando"

/pensando/

(Aclaraciones)

(N/A Notas del autor)

Hermione había ya hablado con Dumbledore y quedaron de acuerdo en que, para ahorrase una fiesta, harían la de Halloween y la de Hermione el mismo día. Sería a la mitad de las dos fechas y deberían ir disfrazados de algo. No podía ser nada monstruoso, pero si inusual. Como un animal, un gran mago, un hada, un gnomo, etc.

Estarían invitados los alumnos de cuarto a séptimo de todas las casas, aunque a Hermione no le agradó mucho tener que permitir que Slytherin fuera, pero no podía dejar fuera a los alumnos de la fiesta de Halloween.

El problema en mayor parte era que, aunque podían ir solos, las invitaciones eran de parejas.

En suceso muy curioso ocurrió un día sábado que Harry y Ron estaban terminando tarea, Hermione como siempre ella había terminado y estaba haciendo las decoraciones que le pondrían al Gran Comedor.

"Oye, Hermione," dice Harry.

"Mmm…" dice Hermione ocupada sin voltear a ver a Harry.

"¿Tú vas a llevar pareja?" sigue Harry.

"Pues…" levanta la cabeza Hermione de su decorado, "nadie me ha invitado aún." Sus ojos encuentran los de Ron sin proponérselo para rápidamente volver a su decorativo.

Ron, bastante decidido, se para de su silla dejando a un lado su tarea y pregunta cuando llega al lado de Hermione y se agacha para verla a los ojos directamente: "¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?"

"Uh…" Hermione trató de hablar pero no salió sonido de sus cuerdas vocales. Limpiándose la garganta intenta otra vez y ahora lo consigue: "S-s-si. Si no te importa que algún otro chico me saque a bailar una pieza. Tú sabes, soy la cumpleañera, alguien más querrá bailar conmigo."

"Mmm…" se queda pensando Ron, "no, no importa." Ron regresa a su silla a terminar la tarea y no dice más.

Hermione se para y va rápidamente al dormitorio de la chicas sin decir palabra.

Ya dentro, completamente sola, suprime un grito con sus manos en su boca y respira profundamente.

/¡Oh, Dios/ piensa ella/¿Cómo pude decirle tal tontería? Nadie más bailará conmigo./

**Mientras tanto en la sala común:**

"¡Wow! ¡Salió perfecto!"

"Lo habíamos ensayando con Ginny representando a Hermione, tenía que salir," dice Harry.

"Si…" dijo Ron pensativo, "Ginny supo exactamente cómo iba a reaccionar."

"¿Qué yo qué?" dijo Ginny alzando la voz desde un sillón cercano.

"Am… nada," dice Ron volteando a ver cuanta gente hay en la sala común.

"¡Vamos! Oí mi nombre, díganme," insiste Ginny.

"Okay," se acerca Ron a su hermana y dice: "Comentaba con Harry acerca del plan."

"¿Ya lo llevaron a cabo?" pregunta Ginny sorprendida.

"Sí, hace rato," contesta Harry.

"Y salió perfecto. Supiste muy bien como reaccionaría. ¿Cómo puedes?"

"Es lo que se llama observar, a ti te falta mucho de eso," voltea Ginny a ver a su hermano con cara afirmativa.

La mirada (color) mar de Ron se cruza con la mirada almendra de su hermana haciéndolo pensar en si era cierto lo que ésta afirmaba.

"Bueno…" Ron sale de su trance. "Cómo sea salió muy bien."

La fiesta había sido fechada para el sábado 18 de octubre.

Hermione se estuvo preparando para tener todo listo el gran día.

El Gran Comedor iba a ser decorado preciosamente con los colores rosa, naranja y negro. Según las predicciones de los centauros, ese día habría una luna llena con el cielo despejado.

Se daría un banquete con las especialidades de los elfos de Hogwarts, muy al pesar de Hermione que quería que lo hiciera alguien más para que los elfos no trabajaran tanto, pero ya Dobby le había prometido hacer la cena y no permitió que le dijeran que no.

Hermione fue a la cocina para dejar el menú listo para Dobby y trató de hablar con Winky, pero ella seguía bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla y estando deprimida.

Hermione pensó /esto no puede seguir así/ y fue a hablar con el director sobre Winky.

"Profesor Dumbledore," comenzó Hermione, "creo que nadie le ha informado sobre el lastimoso estado de Winky, la elfa doméstica que Barty Crouch desempleó hace un par de años."

"Yo tenía el conocimiento que Winky está en un estado de ánimo depresivo pero no he sabido más."

"Pues yo he estado tratando de hablar con ella y no reacciona. Creo que sería buena idea que fuera internada en un programa de EAA, elfos alcohólicos anónimos."

"Tu sugerencia me parece muy buena, Hermione, muchas gracias. Haremos lo posible por ingresarla en ese programa."

"Gracias, profesor. Y confío en que lo harán." Terminó Hermione.

Cuando Hermione iba saliendo de la oficina de Dumbledore, quiso abrir la puerta pero algo llamó su atención en la perilla. Era una especie de mano color claro con uñas algo largas que, al parecer, ¡trataba de abrir la puerta!

Hermione cayó hacia atrás en las escaleras y se asustó mucho. Pero en eso, Lea se apareció pintada en la puerta y con cara de '¿qué te pasa?' se quedó mirando a Hermione tumbada en el piso.

"¿Qué pasó?" se decidió a hablar Lea.

"N-nada. Sólo me asusté cuando vi tu mano abriendo la puerta," contesta Herm.

"Eh… jeje. Perdón por asustarte, debe haber sido realmente extraño ver una mano pintada en la perilla y moviéndose… jeje."

Hermione rió levemente y entonces le dijo, ya parada: "¿Qué estás haciendo por acá?"

"Oh, sólo es una amistosa visita. Las hago cada semana para ver como van las cosas con el Señor Tenebroso… y para platicar con el Profesor."

"Bueno, tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos luego!"

"Si, ¡bye!"

Ya que Hermione se fue, Lea subió las escaleras de piedra y entró al despacho de Dumbledore.

"Hola, Profesor," saludó ella cortésmente desde la pared más cercana al escritorio.

"Buenos días, señorita -------------. ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?"

"Pues, verá, quería pedirle permiso para asistir a la fiesta de Halloween," comenzó la chica un tanto temerosa. "Sucede que me deprime estar todo el día sentada pensando, y quería divertirme aunque sea un rato."

"¿Quiere despejar su mente?" interrumpió Dumbledore.

"Pues, supongo que sí," termina Lea volteando a ver a los ojos al Profesor.

"Permiso concedido"

Lea da un salto de felicidad y trata de hablar, pero Dumbledore lo hace primero: "Sólo una cosa,"

La sonrisa de Lea se achica.

"Oí que es baile de parejas, ¿irás con un retrato?"

"Vaya, no lo había pensado. Tenía idea de ir sola y platicar con otras personas solitarias, pero creo que podría invitar a un retrato. Es sólo que…"

"¿Qué, querida?"

"Es solo que todos los demás retratos tiene aquí casi desde el inicio de la escuela y… son muy viejos. No tienen ánimos para divertirse."

"No te preocupes, yo podré ayudarte a pasar el rato."

"Gracias, Profesor," dice Lea sonriendo, "es muy lindo de su parte."

"Oh, por cierto. Casi olvido decirte que debes nombrar una reemplazo para el día de la fiesta," dice Dumbledore. "Para que la puerta no quede desatendida."

"No se preocupe, puedo pedirle a Vi que se encargue por esa noche. Desde que Gretta se fue viene mucho a visitarme," afirma Lea.

"Está bien, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca, ya sabes llegar a mi despacho."

"Si, gracias."

Lo único en la mente de Hogwarts era la fiesta. Por los pasillos se oía que las chicas esperaban que cierto chico las invitara. En los jardines se escuchaban los consejos y recomendaciones de un chico a otro sobre como invitar a esa chica tan guapa. Y en los dormitorios y salas comunes sólo se hablaba de disfraces y que ropa usarían. Lo más sencillo era disfrazarse de muggle, sólo un pantalón, una camisa y un par de zapatos.

Había personas que esperaban ese disfraz impresionante comprado o confeccionado por sus madres. Y había más que lo hacían ellos solos, no siempre con buenos resultados.

Hermione pensaba que su disfraz debía ser atractivo, más no demasiado llamativo; alegre, pero que no produjera euforia; y elegante, con un toque personal. Así que se lo confeccionaría ella misma con ayuda de algunas instrucciones escritas por su abuela (su madre no es buena en esas cosas). Escribió una carta a Madame Malkin para que le enviara exclusivamente la mejor tela y en los colores que ella especificaba. Madame Malkin le mandó todo al pie de la letra y muy gentilmente escribió algunos conjuros y hechizos que podían ayudar a su clienta en su primera experiencia como costurera.

Con la ayuda muggle y la ayuda mágica, su vestido quedó precioso. Era de falda amplia tono azul oscuro y café en el borde y a lo largo de la falda. El torso sin mangas color azul y detalles en café en el cuello V que dejaba ver los hombros. Incluso más bello que el vestido de la fiesta de Navidad.

Ella no se los había mostrado a Harry y a Ron para que fuera sorpresa. Pero con Lea había hecho el diseño y Ginny había dado su opinión sobre como mejorarlo.

"Es muy lindo," dijo Lavender al ver el vestido sobre la cama de Hermione, "¿pero cuál es el tema? ¿De qué te disfrazas?"

"Oh," dijo ella y pensó rápidamente, "puedo ser lo que yo quiera, después veo."

Ginny esperaba a que la Sra. Weasley terminara su disfraz. Ella había decidido vestirse como hada de fuego, pues coordinaba con su brillante cabello rojo.

Las demás chicas ya tenían sus atuendos, incluso los retratos estaban listos para la fiesta.

Eso es todo por este capi, espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto con otro capítulo y por favor dejen un review! En serio me fascina que me digan si les gustó, si no les gustó, en que puedo mejorar o lo que quieran decirme okay?

Bueno, gracias y B-bye!

HappyFaceQueen


	6. Un día antes de la fiesta

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los personajes contenidos en esta historia, salvo Lea, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Lea fue producto de mi imaginación.

Harry Potter y el Retrato de la Puerta

Capítulo VI

"Un día antes de la fiesta"

"hablando"

/pensando/

(Aclaraciones)

(N/A Notas del autor)

Como todos los hombres, Harry y Ron habían dejado todo para el último. (N/A mis lectoras con básicamente chicas, así que no creo tener reclamos) Después de Pociones, que era la última clase del día (de Harry, pues si sacó Oustanding. Ron no :P ), estaban preocupados sobre el disfraz que debían ponerse al día siguiente.

Ron sabía que debía llevar algo que combinara con Hermione y que se viera bien, pero Hermione no le permitía ver su vestido. Lo único que le dijo fue que podía llevar algo azul oscuro o café.

Estaba Ron terminando su carta a la Sra. Weasley y en camino a la lechucería cuando Errol se estampa contra la mitad cerrada de la ventana (no estaba completamente abierta). Gracias a Dios o al que puso la maceta en la ventana de la sala común, porque si no, Errol hubiera caído al césped unos siete pisos abajo. Ron lo recogió y Harry tomó la carta. Mientras Ron le daba de comer a Errol, Harry leyó en voz alta.

" 'Querido Ron:

Como no has enviado ninguna carta para decirme que disfraz hacerte o comprarte, ya te confeccioné uno. Ginny me escribió diciendo que irías con Hermione, así que le escribí una carta explicando lo sucedido y te hice un disfraz que combina con el suyo.' "

Aquí Harry paró pues Ron dijo: "¡Qué bien!"

Y continúa Harry:

" 'Hermione me prohibió decirte de que se disfrazará, así que no pienses en enviarme una carta preguntando eso.' "

Una sonrisa se asomó por la cara de ambos.

" 'Espero te guste tu disfraz , y si no, no puedes hacer nada, y llega mañana con el correo y el disfraz de Ginny.

**Molly Weasley**.

P.D. Dile a Harry que me envíe rápido una carta con Errol diciendo si prefiere el naranja o el verde para su disfraz.'

"¡Qué bien! Problema resuelto"

"Verde, definitivamente verde," le dice Harry a Ron.

"Por supuesto."

Y con Errol Harry le manda un 'prefiero verde' y un gran 'GRACIAS' de parte de ambos a la Sra. Weasley.

Harry aun no sabía a quién llevar a la fiesta. Llevaría a Ginny si pudiera, pero ella decía estar ocupada y se negaba a revelar a su pareja. Esto traía vuelto loco a Ron, que quería saber con quien iría su hermanita.

Harry pensaba en Parvati, pero el recuerdo de la última fiesta no era muy grato. Lavender parecía haberse enamorado repentinamente de Dean. Y ni pensar en invitar a Cho, no se habían vuelto a hablar.

Pensaba y pensaba en el camino al Gran Comedor para la cena cuando Luna se atravesó en su camino. Algunas chicas le habían estado mandando invitaciones y él no las conocía así que las rechazaba todas. Al ver a Luna pensó /No más molestas invitaciones/ (N/A desde que se organizó la fiesta le estaban mandando¿un día antes piensa que ya no habrá más invitaciones?)

"¡Hola, Luna!" saludó Harry, "¿cómo estás?"

"Muy bien, intentando descifrar esta nota que dejaron en vez de mi libro de Herbología."

"Umm… Luna, yo me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo a la fiesta de Hermione," y Harry añadió rápidamente, "como amigos."

"Wow," contesta Luna perdiendo atención en la nota, "nunca nadie me había invitado a una fiesta como amigos," y sonrió.

/Como pareja tampoco, supongo/ pensó Harry.

"Estaría encantada. Muchas gracias," sonríe soñadoramente otra vez como lo hace ella.

"Entonces nos vemos mañana en la puerta del Gran Comedor ¿cómo a las 7?"

"Si, ahí estaré."

Y entraron al Gran Comedor a sentarse a sus respectivas mesas.

Harry llegó a la mesa donde Ron y Hermione estaban por terminar su cena.

"¡Ey¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" reclamó Ron.

"Me encontré a Luna en el camino, y la invité a la fiesta."

"¿A Luna Lovegood?" se sorprendió Hermione, "¡qué bien! Ahora si asistirá y tú estarás bien acompañado."

"Dudo mucho que tuviera otra opción a decirte que sí, nadie seguro la ha invitado nunca," dice Ron, "es tan extraña."

"Déjala en paz. Así es ella," defendió Hermione.

"Yo sólo digo mi opinión."

"Tú también tienes tu forma de ser y es peculiar, eso es lo que hace especial a las personas."

"Bueno, ya, lo dejo," termina Ron.

"¿Qué tal¿Ya tienen sus disfraces?" pregunta Hermione un rato después.

"No, mañana nos los enviará mi mamá con el correo," afirma Ron.

"La Sra. Weasley es lo mejor, me hizo un disfraz a mi también."

"Yo se lo sugerí, pero ella ya lo había pensado y Ginny también le había dicho," dice Hermione.

"Wow, ustedes piensan en todo," dice Harry.

"Así somos las mujeres," contesta Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Por cierto¿de qué es nuestro disfraz, Hermione?" pregunta Ron.

"Ya lo verás, ya lo verás," dijo Hermione despacio levantándose para ir al dormitorio.

Unos cinco minutos después Ron pregunta: "¿Ya terminaste, Harry?"

"Ya casi, no importa, puedes adelantarte."

"Okay, buenas noches."

Hermione ya estaba en su cama y cambiaba a pijamas cuando oyó entrar a Harry. Ron la había acompañado a la sala común, pero hacía rato ya que se despidieron para una noche de buen dormir. Sin embargo, ella no lo lograba. Los nervios, la tensión del día esperado, o algo la mantenían despierta. Pensaba constantemente si el día siguiente sería un éxito, o un total fracaso.

/Bueno, estaré con Ron. No puede ir tan mal./ Pero algo no la permitía convencerse.

Para colmo, Lavender y Parvati no paraban de 'adivinar el futuro' con las cartas para ver si les iría bien con sus parejas.

Por fin, su mente (de Hermione) y sus pensamientos cedieron y le permitieron estar en blanco.

Y lo último que oyó fue a Parvati decir: "Vuélvelas a acomodar."

-----------------------

Otro capítulo, como ayuda una semana sin preocupaciones para que las ideas fluyan a mi cabeza. No esperen muchas novedades mientras esté en clases. Pero intentaré.

Si le pican al botoncito aquí abajo y escriben lo que piensan me harían muy feliz!

HappyFaceQueen

P.D. Ya regresé a clases, pero había tecleado este capi en vacaciones :P


End file.
